Word of the Day Naruto
by darke wulf
Summary: Drabbles of various lengths using dictionary dot com's "Words of the Day" as prompts. Please see individual stories for any specific warnings.
1. Day Two: Cognoscente

Apologies but this chapter has been removed due to recent issues on fanfiction. I may repost it after editing out the potentially inflammatory parts, but until then you can read it in its delicious entirety on my LiveJournal page.

The link is located in my profile.

Again, sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Day Eight: Sinuous

_Disclaimer: Unless you don't recognize them, I don't own them. No money or other profits are being made from this attempt at entertainment. _

_This drabble takes place in my "Though the World Perish" world, thus it is an AU. You shouldn't have to read that story to understand this, just know that Orochimaru, who isn't as shallowly evil as in canon, saved Naruto from being killed by Konoha nins and took him back to Sound._

******

Day Eight: Sinuous

\SIN-yoo-uhs\, adjective;

1. Characterized by many curves or turns; winding.

2. Characterized by graceful curving movements.

3. Not direct; devious.

******

The creatures of the night created a quiet symphony for his enjoyment as Kabuto made his way through the forest on his way to Otogakure. As he continued through the underbrush he felt the approaching chakra signature of one of the guards and couldn't help but sneer at the poor chakra control. It was unfortunate that Orochimaru-sama had had to resort to such low-life scum when populating his Village. Still, Kabuto had faith that eventually Otogakure would become every bit as powerful and feared a Village as Orochimaru planned.

"Halt!" came the order from a nearby tree, "Identify yourself and state your business."

Kabuto looked up at the Sound jounin, a shallowly polite smile on his face. "Janus, here to report to Orochimaru-sama."

"Ah, we've been expecting you." The jounin jumped down from his perch, landing three feet in front of Kabuto. "Come, I'll escort you to Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto just nodded, that same vapid smile on his face as he motioned for the other to lead the way.

Together they traveled through the forest and entered the base, heading for the fortress-like building that served as Orochimaru's headquarters. They made their way down into the catacombs below the building and into the serpent's throne room.

Both bowed to the figure lounging in the throne situated on the raised dais at the front of the room.

"Kabuto," the low, strangely melodious voice greeted. "Tamotsu, leave us."

"Yes, Master," the Jounin beside Kabuto deepened his bow before straightening and leaving the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Orochimaru then gestured for Kabuto to approach. When he was within a few feet of the throne, the Sannin commanded, "Report."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto then launched into his report on the goings on of Konoha, answering those questions posed him as succinctly yet completely as possible.

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted when the door slammed open. "Daddy!" a child's voice cried, and tiny footsteps raced to Orochimaru's throne.

The Sannin sighed and sent a resignedly irritated look towards Kabuto. It was clear that whatever was going on, the other man had not wanted Kabuto to know about whoever was disturbing them.

Orochimaru started to rise, only to be driven back into his seat when a small body propelled itself into his midsection.

Kabuto watched in shock as the man he had only known as cruel and sadistic gently wrapped his arms around the blonde bundled shuddering in his lap. Orochimaru ignored the other man, and lowered his head until his lips were next to the child's ears. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Rather than responding, the child…apparently Naruto…dug himself deeper into the Sannin's chest as his body continued to shiver violently. Orochimaru's right hand started to rub soothing circles in the child's back.

"Oro…" Kabuto began, only to be silenced by the terrifyingly angry glare that Orochimaru sent his way. Kabuto closed his mouth, and stood silently in front of the throne, watching in awe as the 'evil' Sannin patiently soothed the frightened child.

After several minutes the little one took a large shuddering breath and his trembling body started to calm. Orochimaru tightened his arms around the boy briefly, then canted his head down to meet Naruto's eyes with his own.

"Nightmare?" he asked, not surprised when a brief, jerky nod was his reply. "Did you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head adamantly, once again burrowing into Orochimaru's arms.

"Was it about Konoha again?" Orochimaru asked. The lack of response to his question told him all he needed to know. "Naruto," he sighed, bouncing the boy slightly in his arms to get his attention, "Naruto, look at me."

"Now, Naruto," he commanded when the child was hesitant to obey. Slowly the tear-streaked face rose, anguished blue eyes meeting yellow-green. Those blue eyes blinked, releasing more tears down cubby, scarred cheeks.

"What have I told you about Konoha, Naruto?" the Sanin asked, his left hand coming up to wipe away the child's tears.

The boy sniffled, "Th…that I shouldn't be 'fraid of them. 'Cause you're stronger they them, 'n you'll protect me."

Kabuto's eye went wide as he listened to the boy repeat what Orochimaru had apparently told him, shocked once again at the gentle handling of the child.

Another sniffle. "'N when 'm bigger, we'll make 'em sorry, 'cause then we'll both be stronger then all of 'em. 'N they'll pay fer hurting us."

Well, relatively gentle at least…

"That's right, Naruto," Orochimaru praised, ruffling the boy's shoulder-length blonde hair. "While you're here, no one from Konoha will hurt you. And when you're older, we'll go back together, and show them just how wrong they were to mistreat you as they did. There is nothing for you to fear from them any longer."

A watery grin and heartfelt hug were his response. "T'anks, Roromaru-sama."

"Of course," Orochimaru replied. "Now, do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I feel better. I c'n sleep again."

"Excellent. Kimimaro," he continued, looking past Kabuto to the pale young teen that had entered the room and now stood beside the door, "take Naruto back to his room."

The boy bowed deeply, long silver hair sweeping from behind his shoulders towards the ground. "Yes, Master," he spoke, moving towards the throne.

He waited patiently as Orochimaru spoke to the blonde, "Come on, Naruto. Go with Kimimaru. He'll take you back to bed."

"'kay," the child agreed, giving Orochimaru one last hug before leaping into Kimimaru's arms. "Night, Roromaru-sama!" Naruto waved back to his father figure as he was taken from the room.

"Good night, Naruto," the Sannin replied, nodding his head in acknowledgement.

After the door closed behind the two youths, Orochimaru turned to glare at Kabuto. It was clear that any questions about the boy would not be tolerated. "Continued," was the curt order

Kabuto merely bowed, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama," and continued his report, though inside his mind he wondered just how Orochimaru had gotten his hands on the Kyuubi-child.


End file.
